Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by NeSLY
Summary: Cuando Harry vió a Malfoy salir de la oficina del profesor de pociones en la madrugada, arreglando su cabello y ropa, no pudo sino extrañarse ¿Por qué Malfoy se enredaría con alguien como Snape? Pudiendo tener a cualquiera a sus pies… incluyendolo a el
1. Hace Frio

**Deseos de Cosas Imposibles**

**Capitulo 1: **Hace frío

Theodore Nott es un muchacho inteligente y ciertamente algo perspicaz, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que en estos momentos ninguna de sus características le estaba ayudando a entender el por que de aquella quietud tan extraña en el vagón que los conduciría por última vez a aquel castillo que sorprendentemente a pesar de la guerra y sus consecuencias volvía a abrirse a los estudiantes de las cuatro diferentes casas. Apoyó el codo en el pequeño barandal de la ventana que había y miró por unos segundos la corta vista que le era ofrecida en aquellos momentos.

No es como si fuera aburrirse con el silencio, ciertamente lo prefería, pero sus amigos nunca habían sido precisamente callados aunque tampoco fueran unos completos conversadores todo el tiempo, Pansy permanecía como era de esperarse a lado de Draco con aquella sonrisa patentada en el rostro que hacía notar que fuera como fuera, ella tenía la ventaja que muchas chicas en Hogwarts, en la casa que estuvieran, envidaban. Por que Pansy Parkinson siempre acompañaba a Malfoy. Sin embargo hoy estaba, si, junto al ojigris pero al parecer sin percatarse de su presencia o la de cualquier otra persona, por que su mirada estaba puesta en una revista que a parecer de Nott no era más que entretenimiento absurdo. Le asustaba pensar en que podía haber llamado tanto la atención de la joven bruja.

Deslizó su mirada casi sin percatarse que lo hacía hacia Draco, el rubio miraba sin observar el paisaje a través del delgado vidrio, y en aquel momento notó que la seriedad de un Malfoy, por lo general nunca traía cosas buenas, una carreta de dulces hizo aparición frente a ellos y conciente de que ninguno de sus dos amigos diría algo, él solamente con un pequeño gesto alejó a la persona que ofrecía unos cuantos dulces. Draco estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y a Nott aquello lo preocupaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto ni a Crabe ni a Goyle en todo el transcurso de las despedidas mientras los alumnos subían a los vagones "_tampoco a Blaise_" la imagen de los tres muchachos corrió por su mente y un estremecimiento lo recorrió al recordar que no hace mucho había llegado a su fin la guerra ¿podría haberles pasado algo? Sacudió un poco su cabeza y sus azabaches cabellos se movieron ligeramente. Era imposible. En especial por Blaise, era un excelente mago.

Volvió a repasar su mirada en Pansy logrando comprender el por que ese repentino interés de la azabache en las revistas, Pansy nunca se había interesado en esa clase de cosas, al igual que él, las consideraba absurdas, sin nada interesante que leer y más que nada siendo un monumento a la superficialidad muggle, oh si por que para ella esas revistas llenas de colores rosa y pastel no eran más que gustos chillones y sin clase que seguramente tenían que venir de muggles o en su defecto sangres sucias. Ahora lo leía por que quería distraerse, ahora lo leía por que necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa, como criticar las idioteces que publicaban ahí.

Luego pasó a Draco y cuando lo vió cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el asiento comprendió que él intentaba lo mismo solo que nunca se atrevería siquiera a tocar la revista de tan mal gusto que en este momento había parecido llamar aún más la atención de Pansy –oh por Merlín… no van a creer lo que hay en esta basura de treinta hojas- por fin después de varias horas de silencio fue la muchacha la encargada de romper el mutismo que habitaba en esos momentos.

-Pansy… me está entrando una pequeña jaqueca, no necesito saber que estupideces puede haber escritas ahí- la voz siempre elegante de Malfoy sonó algo cansada mientras Nott sonreía por la mueca que vislumbro en el rostro de Pansy al escucharlo

-pues estas estupideces te aseguro alimentaran tu ego y el de muchos Slytherin-

-sigue sin interesarme- Draco movió un poco sus manos y la muchacha lo entendió de inmediato echando la revista junto a Nott y dejando que la cabeza del heredero Malfoy se acomodara sobre sus piernas –solo deseo dormir un poco-

-el tiempo que quieras Draco- Theo tan solo los observó por unos segundos, la devoción plasmada en los ojos de la muchacha era tan evidente que logró una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que las cosas después de la guerra no habían sido fáciles, especialmente para Malfoy, por el lugar donde se encontraba ahora su padre, y también sabía que regresar a la escuela en estos momentos era, aunque muchos lo duraran, lo mejor para él, por que volvía al lugar donde era el príncipe, donde a pesar de todo era admirado.

-solo no toques mi cabello Pansy- a pesar de todo Nott soltó una pequeña risa cuando vió la mano de Parkinson muy cerca del rubio platinado cabello de su amigo, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados, la azabache lo miró de mala manera al percibir de quien había venido la risa y con un pequeño puchero desvió la mirada, Nott volvió a sonreír, era bueno ver que la guerra no se había llevado mucho de la personalidad de sus amigos.

+++--+++

-míralo de este modo compañero, ya no hay mas amenazas, no más peligros, y tan solo es un año más- la voz animosa de Ron logró que Harry suspirara mientras sentía el brazo de su mejor amigo sobre sus hombros

-si, pero hay mucho de Severus Snape hasta que acabemos el año- Harry sonrió ligeramente en cuanto vió a su amigo pelirrojo abrir la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero como ninguna idea corrió por su mente, volvió a cerrarla conciente de que no había nada bueno entre las clases de pociones.

-pociones no es tan malo, si lo piensan bien- la voz de Hermione hizo que ambos amigos rodaran los ojos, para ella cualquier materia estaba bien mientras le enseñaran algo que ella desconociera. Una cuantas risitas de niñas mucho más jóvenes que ellos llegaron a sus oídos y mientras las vieron pasar frente a ellos observando unas cuantas fotos en una revista popular entre las chicas, Ron y Harry decidieron que lo mejor era no saber lo que había allí –todo el mundo anda alborotado con esa revista- comentó la castaña mientras veía a las niñas alejarse –me pregunto que habrá ahí-

-hola Harry, Hermione-

-hola Ginny- los ojos de Granger se posaron de inmediato en la pequeña revista que llevaba la pelirroja en esos momentos en las manos, la misma que circulaba por todos los estudiantes ese día y cuyo contenido ella desconocía, y siendo sinceros Hermione Granger no puede quedarse con la duda de algo, por que su curiosidad siempre ha sido bien recompensada, teniendo respuestas a preguntas que chicos de su edad a veces no podían contestar.

-¿Hermione?- se había concentrado tanto en aquella imagen que aparecía en la portada y por supuesto en los títulos que se esparcían buscando alguno que fuera capaz de revolucionar a medio población femenina que no se percató de la llamada de sus amigos -¡Hermione!- saltó asustada en cuanto vió a Luna frente a ella agitando sus manos en un vago intento por llamar su atención ¿Cuándo había llegado la pequeña rubia con ellos? -¿te encuentras bien?-

-si, claro- sonrió algo avergonzada con su actitud y cuando vió que los muchachos se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos para conversar seguramente de alguno de sus deportes, vio la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a Ginny acerca de aquel artículo que estaba llamando tanto la atención entre las jóvenes –Ginny…-

-¡¿ya vieron a Draco Malfoy?!- una jovencita de primer año, obviamente por que parecía muy joven todavía pasó junto a sus amigas frente a los Gryffindor con el rostro al rojo vivo y la emoción palpando sus venas –apenas bajé del vagón lo vi bajando junto a dos amigos… se veía tan…- la muchacha tapó su rostro avergonzada y el grupo de amigas rió ante al expresión de la menor.

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta, Hermione junto a Ginny y Luna se habían unido a ellos nuevamente y veían al igual que varios Gryffindor como las niñas se marchaban entre palabras precisas como 'apuesto' 'varonil' 'perfecto' y risitas contagiosas. El rostro de Ronald Weasley contraído en una mueca de asco e incomprensión hizo que Harry saliera de su estupor. Nunca. Jamás. Había escuchado a alguna chica expresarse de esa manera tan idealista acerca de un chico. Por lo menos no de manera tan efusiva.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- si en algún momento Ron deseó estar en una pesadilla fue en ese preciso momento, no era una novedad que Draco Malfoy llamará la atención de las jovencitas y de varias muchachas de su edad, incluso una vez entre esas charlas que él hubiera preferido no presenciar, escuchó que Malfoy llamaba la atención de muchachas incluso de años superiores. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces en que Ronald Weasley envidió algo de aquel rubio prepotente. El caso era que nunca hasta ahora se había visto que las muchachas de primer año se alborotaran tanto con solo verlo. Malfoy parecía ser la atracción principal ese año, lo primero que deseaban ver al pisar Hogwarts, teniendo a Harry Potter en el mismo lugar.

-mmh… después de todo las revistan influyen mucho- el comentario de Luna que durante varios segundos había pasado desapercibida volvió a la realidad a los demás mirándola sin entender, pero no queriendo explicar demasiadas cosas, Luna les sonrió ampliamente y con ese andar simpático y un sencillo 'nos vemos luego' se alejó del trío dorado y Ginny. La menor de los Weasley observo a Neville haciéndole señas desde uno de los pilares que había e intrigada por el comportamiento de uno de los amigos de su hermano, se alejó sin siquiera hacerse notar, aprovechando por supuesto la distracción de los tres muchachos de séptimo año.

-no es como si importara demasiado- aquel simple comentario por parte de Harry indignó a Ron quien giró para ver a su amigo que bostezaba seguramente cansado por el viaje

-no, sino no nos interesa que el ego del hurón se eleve hasta los cielos-

-¿más?- los murmullos que se armaron en unos cuantos segundos acalló cualquier intento de conversa entre el trío dorado quienes llevados por la curiosidad decidieron ver que era aquello había provocado los susurros.

Draco Malfoy caminaba como habitualmente lo hacía, con aquella mirada altiva que Ron tanto odiaba, mirando a todos por encima de los hombros, con esa elegancia y prepotencia que Harry creía innecesaria siendo tan joven, esa elegancia era para los adultos, y con aquella pequeña sonrisa que Hermione había visto tantas veces en los labios del Slytherin cuando se estaba saliendo con la suya y que una vez ella había borrado con un certero golpe, Malfoy llevaba la chaqueta colgada en dos de su dedos y cayendo por su espalda, con Nott y Parkinson a su lado, con el mismo andar, con la misma prepotencia, entonces Harry se preguntó ¿Cómo aquel idiota podía llamar tanto la atención de las personas?

El rubio se mostraba como muchos esperaban. Perfecto. Con la ropa marcando la diferencia que existía entre el adolescente que ya no era y el adulto que pronto sería, dejando a simple vista que Malfoy no era más un adolescente, todo lo contrario, el cuerpo esbelto y algo musculoso, casi sin notarse demasiado, lo dejaba ver. Theo a su lado llevaba puesto una pequeña leva con una camisa interior blanca, dándole un aire de ejecutivo joven y sin faltar, por supuesto Pansy con aquella blusa de cuello de tortuga y su falda negra acompañada por unas botas haciendo juego entre los colores oscuros y no demasiado llamativos entre ellos.

Harry nunca se había detenido a pensar, pero Malfoy siempre se vestía de aquella manera sobria, elegante y juvenil al mismo tiempo, si mal no recordaba, desde siempre. No entendía la razón por la que les gustaba llevar esa ropa que para el siempre era incómoda, no entendía la necesidad de aquellos muchachos por crecer rápido. Y lo peor es que de alguna manera Harry veía por primera vez que todos los que en este momento cruzaban el último año se encontraban a un paso de la adultez. La verdad le golpeó en la cara. Ya no eran unos niños, eran unos casi adultos y Draco Malfoy parece haberse adaptado a ello con mayor facilidad.

-comadreja, sangre sucia, cara rajada- el corto y sarcástico saludo acompañado por un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Malfoy logró que Ron intentara sacar su varita pero fuera detenido de inmediato por una astuta Hermione que previniendo la reacción del pelirrojo lo sostuvo del brazo

-ignóralo Ron-

-¡hurón detestable! ¿Por qué no vas a arrastrarte con tus serpientes?-

-los hurones no se arrastran, comadreja ignorante-

-¿Qué has dicho?- la voz molesta y aparentemente inmutable de Malfoy aumentó el enojo de Weasley quien se adelantó un paso soltándose del agarre de Hermione –vamos… repítelo hijo de mort…-

-¡Ron, basta!- cuando Harry se interpuso entre ambos mirando directamente a los ojos de Malfoy, Ron supo que estuvo a punto de abrir una herida que él aunque odiara a Draco, era incapaz de abrir –Malfoy por favor, vete- la voz calma de Harry molestó al rubio quien no dudó en reflejarlo en cuanto sus cejas se juntaron y su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Quién te has creído tú para darme ordenes a mi Potter?- Ron pudo ver de reojo cuando Malfoy se acercó desafiante a Harry, como Nott y Parkinson llevaban sus manos a los bolsillos, seguramente listos para sacar su varita cuando fuera necesario. Ron tampoco dudo en tomar entre sus dedos la fría madera

-te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente Malfoy- las miradas se cruzaron intensamente y la tensión se percibió en el ambiente –vete-

-crees que por haber derrotado a… Voldemort te voy a rendir honores como el resto de hipócritas que…-

-calma Draco- el ojiverde observó sorprendido como aquella voz calmó por completo el instinto asesino que habían mostrado los ojos del rubio y cuando el mayor colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy este pareció relajar por completo su cuerpo, elevando la mirada hacia un serio Snape a su lado -¿algún problema Potter? O como siempre está intentando llamar la atención, con la que tiene ahora creo que es más que necesaria ¿o no?-

-no creo que sea prudente que…-

-no estoy hablando con usted Granger- cortó de inmediato el mayor sin quitar la mano del hombro de Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre aquel contacto, nunca había visto que alguien además de un fugaz contacto entre sus amigos, lo tocara, nunca tan permanentemente –procuren no causar problemas por lo menos por este año. Ya no hay excusas- miró a los tres Gryffindor fijamente y cuando notó el pequeño estremecimiento en Weasley supo que su deber de ese día estaba cumplido, les regalo una mirada a modo de saludo de los Slytherin y con la capa ondeando un poco se alejó.

Potter miró sorprendido la manera en que el humor de Draco había cambiado, el enojo se había ido y ahora sonreía como si supiera de sobra que jamás lograrían tener un poco simpatía de parte del profesor de pociones, y no es que lo necesitaran, pero el echo de presenciar aquella sonrisa y de cómo después de aquello Malfoy prácticamente los ignoró, lo molestó. Lo molestó a tal punto de no poder despegar sus ojos de Draco Malfoy. Del insolente, prepotente, orgulloso y detestable Draco Malfoy.

+++--+++

-¡Ravenclaw!- la mesa de la casa recién mencionada estalló en aplausos y palabras de bienvenida a la nueva chica que se bajaba con una sonrisa en los labios del asiento, para poder cederle su puesto al siguiente muchacho que sería nombrado. La mesa Slytherin hacía un particular escándalo, como si todos se hubieran propuesto hablar en ese instante, Draco sonreía abiertamente ante una torpeza provocada por Crabe, después de todo no podía esconder el alivio que había sido ver a Crabe y Goyle a la entrada del comedor. Temía que hubieran decidido abandonar los estudios.

No es como si hubiera corrido a abrazarlos apenas los vio. Un Malfoy no hace ese tipo de cosas. Pero con un simple 'Que bueno verlos por acá' para él era suficiente, esos dos al igual que sus otros amigos habían estado junto a él mucho tiempo, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que definitivamente un año en Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin ellos. Lo único que verdaderamente lo preocupaba era que en ninguna parte, hasta ahora había visto a Blaise.

-Potter esta viendo demasiado hacía acá- pudo sentir claramente el aliento de Pansy cerca de su oído y aunque no la miró deslizó un poco sus ojos hacía el lado izquierdo donde se encontraba la muchacha

-¡Gryffindor!- lastimosamente cuando Draco se disponía a ver a Potter para comprobar las palabras de su amiga, el estúpido sombrero anunció la mesa de los leones y entre brazos levantados y demasiado movimiento para su gusto la cara Potter se perdió, al igual que la supuesta mirada que le estaba enviando.

-Bienvenido- escuchó la voz de su amigo pelirrojo que como prefecto debía saludar al nuevo integrante de la casa y al sentir el codazo de Ron en una de sus costillas giró para ver al muchacho que se sentaba a unos tres asientos del suyo

-¿Qué pas…? Ah claro… Bienvenido- le sonrió al pequeño niño de once años y este asintió a modo de respuesta, comprendiendo que por alguna extraña razón que él no terminaba de comprender, también al igual que los prefectos debía dar la bienvenida a los menores. La selección terminó y con unas cuantas palabras la cena comenzó.

-Harry…- Seamus a su lado habló bajamente sin despegar la mirada de enfrente y acercando su cabeza deliberadamente a la del ojiverde

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Slytherin- con esa sola palabra Harry prestó total atención –planean algo- solo entonces el pelinegro regresó la mirada hacía la mesa de las serpientes. Específicamente en el que siempre estaba a la cabeza de todos los planes en contra de ellos.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los extrañamente afilados de Malfoy, no se dejaron de mirar y por tanto no se percató de que el rubio le indicaba algo a Goyle a su lado, veía los labios de Draco moverse con lentitud sin alejar sus miradas y por primera vez se sintió como en aquel encantamiento que supuestamente tienen las serpientes para hipnotizar a sus victimas, por tanto no vió nada más allá de los grises ojos del príncipe de Slytherin. No vió cuando Goyle asentía a la petición dicha por el rubio. No vió cuando Crabe le pasó un poco de puré a Goyle, ni mucho menos cuando este colocó un poco sobre una cuchara, y tampoco cuando este finalmente utilizando un método muy infantil se lo lanzaba hasta que el puré se estrellará en plena frente del chico que vivió y de paso venció a Voldemort.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mesa Slytherin y Harry no pudo evitar que su ceja izquierda temblara, cuando vió la abierta carcajada de Malfoy, claramente burlándose de él –malditas serpientes- masculló Ron, y ya conociendo aquel tono de voz en su amigo giró dispuesto a detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde en cuanto vió como Weasley en un impulso tomaba una manzana y se la lanzaba de inmediato a la cabeza de Malfoy, desestabilizando por varios segundos al ojigris.

-¡guerra de comida!- no supo de donde vino aquel grito, es más sino fuera por que Fred y George que ya se habían graduado, Harry hubiera jurado que ellos hubieran sido los primeros en lanzar el grito. La situación sucedió impresionantemente rápida, para cuando se dio cuenta los muchachos se entremezclaban entre las mesas dispuesto a lanzar y esquivar comida, Harry observó divertido como parecía que todos se divertían con aquella chiquillada y él no dudo en participar, sabiendo a conciencia que él como muchos otros no habían podido disfrutar a plenitud de su adolescencia y de hacer locuras sin sentido.

Buscó a Malfoy entre la gente y cuando lo vió tomar a Pansy de la cintura alejándola de un lanzamiento de una chica de Hufflepuff se detuvo. Malfoy no hacía nada por nadie, y aunque aquello fuera una muestra casi insignificante no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sacudió la cabeza volviendo a concentrarse en su objetivo y con el puré de quien sabe que en las manos lo lanzó directo a la cara del rubio odioso a unos metros de distancia, la furiosa mirada de Malfoy no se hizo esperar, aunque la verdad le sorprendió que lo hallara tan pronto entre tanta revolución, y cuando una pierna de pavo lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

Pansy Parkinson se dejó ver con otra pierna de pavo en la mano y Harry mordió su labio inferior. No le iba a pegar a una chica pero en cuanto escuchó el bajo susurro de Hermione a su lado –wingardium leviosa- levantando una pequeña bandeja que contenía salsa de algo para luego ponerla sobre la cabeza de una Pansy que intentaba limpiar el rostro de Malfoy, volvió a sonreír. La salsa cayó sobre la muchacha y esta emitió un grito de impresión y como no todo es para siempre y al parecer los profesores cansados de calmar a los muchachos por las buenas con un fuerte y sonoro grito por parte de McGonagall todo se calmó.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-

+++--+++

-esto es inconcebible- la voz de la profesora Minerva se escuchó fuerte y molesta –son alumnos de curso superior y hace unos minutos parecían unos niños- se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba y miró con firmeza a los siete chicos que se encontraban frente a ella –se supone que deben dar el ejemplo, en especial si son prefectos- Severus parado a un lado de la mujer se mantenía inmune y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que Draco le huía a la mirada seguramente recriminatoria que le quería enviar Snape.

-Potter, Crabe y Goyle, pueden irse mañana les será impuesto sus castigos correspondientes. Mientras tanto Malfoy, Parkinson, Weasley y Granger por ser prefectos recibirán un castigo mucho más severo. Informen al resto que también recibirán un castigo- los Gryffindor suspiraron resignados y como era de esperarse lo Slytherin ni siquiera se inmutaron. Los seis habían sido llamados por que habían sido quienes empezaron y por que continuaron con la absurda pelea. McGonagall los había divisado desde su puesto –pueden irse-

+++--+++

Desde entonces Harry no había notado nada especialmente divertido y debía aunque no quería agradecer de algún modo a Malfoy por su estupidez, se divirtió en aquel momento, sintió en esos cortos segundos como si recuperara la infancia que le había sido arrebatada por tener que cumplir con un destino que él no había pedido. No es que se hubiera sentido bien golpeando a Malfoy con aquel puré… bueno en realidad si lo había disfrutado, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que quizás inconcientemente Malfoy había logrado quebrar aquella pared de tensión que existía después de la guerra. Dejando que olvidaran. Y recordándoles que todavía eran unos adolescentes. Que merecían divertirse de vez en cuando.

Sonrió como pocas veces se permitía, y que desde que llegó a Hogwarts se le empezaba a hacer costumbre –wingardium leviosa- levito la pequeña pluma que había sobre su escritorio como la primera vez cuando aprendió aquel hechizo, aunque esta vez lo hizo por gusto propio de verla en el aire. ¿Y… si Malfoy hubiera comenzado aquella guerra de comidas con la intención de que todos se sintieran más cómodos? La pluma cayó sobre su escrito y la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!

-¿pasa algo compañero?- Ron a su lado lo miró preocupado, la palidez en el rostro de Harry no era algo normal y mucho menos cuando su mirada se perdió en el pizarrón como si estuviera asustado

-¿eh?- los ojos verdes de Harry tardaron en enfocar los azules de Ron quien ya tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro y por supuesto como era de esperarse ya había dado un par de golpes a la espalda de Hermione y esta había girado preocupada –estoy bien… solo que un pensamiento tonto se me cruzó por la cabeza- rió un poco intentando despreocupar a sus amigos y a pesar de la mirada extrañada que le envió su castaña amiga, esta volvió a su conversación con una de sus amigas.

-definitivamente las clases de pociones son de las pocas que valen la pena- y otra vez aquella arrogante voz llegaba a sus oídos ¿Por qué siempre compartían pociones con Slytherin? Vió de reojo como Malfoy acompañado por sus amigos se abría paso hasta su asiento, pero en cuanto diviso a Neville recogiendo unos cuantos pergaminos que se le había caído al piso supo que Draco no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad para humillar a un Gryffindor –apártate perdedor- tal y como lo predijo, Crabe sin esperar orden de parte del rubio empujó levemente con el pie al muchacho haciendo que cayera de bruces, provocando la risa de todos los Slytherin. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que Malfoy en realidad quería hacer algo bueno?

Molesto más consigo mismo que con Malfoy, Harry se levantó de su asiento -¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable Malfoy?!-

-Uy… San Potter se enojó- el rostro de Draco dibujó un falso temor –que miedo- pero aquellas palabras tan sarcásticas solo molestaron más al pelinegro

-no eres mas que un…-

-bien, tomen asiento-

Severus Snape entró con aquel saludo tan cortante de cada año, ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban los dos muchachos más representativos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Draco no lo volvió a mirar y a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos durante la clase, Harry no pudo ignorar la total atención que nunca antes había notado en el primogénito de Lucius Malfoy, su mirada no se despegaba del oscuro profesor de pociones, su atención era exclusiva hacía él. Y sin saber por que, el ánimo de Harry Potter ese día había desaparecido. Y todo era culpa de Draco Malfoy… aunque no supiera muy bien por que, pero siempre que él estaba de mal humor un noventa por ciento de las veces era por culpa de ese insoportable rubio.

+++--+++

-si… no se puede negar que tienen toda la razón-

-después de todo no están catalogando quien tiene la mejor personalidad- la risa de Ginny junto a una de sus amigas conversando de algo que el trío dorado desconocía llego a los oídos de Hermione, y recordando que al final no había podido averiguar nada se acercó a la pelirroja muchacha mientras ella se despedía de su amiga

-Ginny ¿Qué es lo que trae tan locas a todas las chicas?-

Ron observó con algo de molestia la risita de su hermana, esa risita solo la veía cuando Ginny estaba a punto de hablar de chicos, y era realmente incómodo oír a su hermana menor hablar con tanta facilidad de cuan guapo podría ser tal muchacho de tercero o quinto –vamos compañero, esta conversación me huele a que solo es de chicas- Harry a su lado tan solo asintió, Harry andaba extraño desde ayer

-no se vayan- los retuvo Ginny poniéndose de rodillas sobre el mueble para llamar su atención –después de todo ustedes también están mencionados-

Ron enarcó una ceja –habla de una vez- la sonrisa de Ginny se amplió y los ojos de Hermione parecieron brillar por unos segundos al saber que dentro de poco estaría fuera de la ignorancia

-una revista para chicas, hizo una lista sobre los jóvenes magos mas apuestos- la revista que brillaba por tanto colorido y por letras y fotos que no dejaban de moverse llegó ante ellos –solo pusieron diez lugares en el ranking ¿no les da curiosidad?-

Harry resopló indiferente con aquello y miró ciertamente interesado al recordar las palabras de su hermana #_ustedes también están relacionados_# ¿eso quería decir que el también estaba en esa lista? -¿y a todas estas que tiene que ver esto con Malfoy?- Hermione miró intrigada a Ginny y por la mirada que la menor le envío no necesito una respuesta –no me digas que…-

-así es-

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? ¿El hurón no quedó dentro de los diez?-

-¡hay Ron!- exclamó hastiada Ginny –no puedes ser más despistado por que no puedes ¿verdad?- Ginny se acomodó en el asiento y abrió la revista desde alguna página dispuesta a ir pasando las hojas de atrás hacía adelante –verán los cuatro últimos lugares dentro de los diez no están para menospreciarse pero son chicos que no conocemos y que en este momento no importan mucho, aunque cabe destacar que su gran mayoría son de Hogwarts- Ginny pasó rápidamente la foto donde aparecían aquellos muchachos, muy apuesto en realidad –el sexto puesto lo ocupa ese muchacho que vino al torneo de los magos ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Victor Krum- la rápida respuesta por parte de Hermione hizo reír a Ginny por la mirada que seguramente le debe haber enviado Ron a la castaña

-en fin… el quinto puesto lo ocupa Theodore Nott, Ron que la verdad no se que hace aquí ocupa el cuarto puesto-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Ron le arrebato la revista su hermana al ver una foto suya ocupando toda una página con una pequeña biografía suya en una esquina ¿de donde habían sacado aquella imagen?

-como decía- habló la pelirroja menor quitándole la revista a su hermano –el tercer puesto es ocupado por Blaise Zabini-

-¿Zabini esta un puesto más alto que yo?-

-¡Ron deja de interrumpir!- Harry rió junto a Ginny ante la reacción de la castaña quien parecía muy interesada en el tema.

-y Harry está en el segundo lugar- el ojiverde bufó al ver su imagen ocupando toda una página, no es que le gustara aquello, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que su foto saliera en contra de su voluntad en los diarios, así fuera para hablar pura basura

-¡¿eso quiere decir que el hurón quedó en primer lugar?!- el grito exagerado de Ron llamó la atención de varios de los Gryffindor en el salón y Ginny no pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

-¡no puedes ser más discreto idiota!-

-es que… el hurón…-

-deja de quejarte que no es para tanto-

-pero el hurón…-

-Harry- el pelinegro giro al oír el llamado de uno de sus compañeros –la profesora McGonagall te anda buscando- Harry asintió y viendo que Ron tardaría en asimilar la información se marchó, Malfoy en un primer lugar en una lista como esa no haría mas que elevar el de por si ya elevado ego del rubio, aunque dudaba totalmente que Malfoy leyera ese tipo de cosas. Pero las chicas de Slytherin tal vez… sacudió su cabeza con fuerza dándose cuenta que una vez mas estaba volviendo a pensar en Malfoy.

Camino entre los pasillos con pasividad pero cuando vio la puerta del salón de pociones abrirse se detuvo ¿no se suponía que a esta hora no había nadie en los salones? Por puro instinto se acercó lentamente y cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo -¿deseas decirme algo más padrino?- Harry no se movió ¡por Merlín! se sentía como aquella vez cuando le dio por perseguir al Slytherin, solo que ahora no habían razones para hacerlo.

-creo que es obvio que todo esto no lo puede saber nadie mas ¿verdad Draco?-

-por supuesto que no- la puerta que no había terminado de ser abierta se movió un poco y Harry aunque sonara paranoico estaba seguro de haber escuchado unos pasos más y el juntar de dos ropas ¿un abrazo quizás? Harry hizo una mueca, no imaginaba a Snape expresando cariño de alguna manera. Un leve 'gracias' de los labios de Malfoy lo hizo reaccionar y alejarse de inmediato. ¿Qué es eso que nadie más debería saber? Pero más importante que todo ¿Por qué esos dos se abrazarían?

+++--+++

Pansy imaginó que cuando viera a Draco con una de esas sonrisas que no pretendían nada en el rostro y que no eran irónicas o de mal gusto, aunque nada en el príncipe de Slytherin fuera de mal gusto, se acabaría el mundo tal y como lo conocía, sin embargo aunque le costó acostumbrarse a esas espasmódicas sonrisas verdaderas por parte del rubio pudo darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy podía verse aún mas apuesto de lo que ya era. Lastima que esas sonrisas solo lo vieran personas extremadamente cercanas a él. Y saberse dentro de ese grupo exclusivo la hizo sonreír.

-¿ya te vas?- se acercó a Draco con un paso tranquilo y arreglando un poco el cuello de la camisa que seguramente acababa de colocarse

-Pansy creo haberte dicho que no entres de esa manera a la habitación-

-lo siento Dragón- el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y la muchacha comprendió su error –disculpa, se que solo una persona puede llamarte así-

-no deberías disculparte tanto Pansy- Theo arrimado en el umbral de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos muchachos dentro de la habitación –un Slytherin no se comporta de esa manera-

-eso ya lo sé, pero con Draco es distinto- Draco ignoró como sus dos amigos parecían discutir de algo sobre el orgullo y la prepotencia mientras se colocaba el abrigo con un par de rayas verdes que resaltaban la casa la cual pertenecía, había un ligero viento y a pesar de que prefería el frío decidió ponérselo, tampoco quería enfermar.

-nos vemos luego- bajó las escaleras con rapidez e intentando pasar desapercibido y de una manera u otra aprovechando su puesto como prefecto salió de las mazmorras, ya había anochecido y por tanto no se molestaría en ocultarse de alguien más, escondió las manos dentro de su propio pantalón al percatarse que en los pasillos el frío era un poco más intenso y en cuanto diviso al trío dorado caminando en dirección contraria hacía el, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Malfoy? Todavía no es hora de la ronda pero ya es tarde como para que andes por los pasillos como si nada- la voz de sabelotodo que en todos estos años Draco no había aprendido soportar llegó hasta sus oídos. Granger era detestable.

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Granger, pero por lo que voy van camino a su castigo… Ah… que hermosa sensación el verlos caminar hacía allá-

-pues no te imaginas la hermosa sensación que vamos a tener nosotros cuando te veamos caminando ha limpiar quien sabe que salón- la siempre imprudente voz de Weasley llegó hasta sus oídos y su sonrisa se amplió

-en ese te equivocas comadreja, mañana yo no limpiare nada- estiró sus brazos en un gesto de alivio y Harry arrugó el entrecejo, no podía, no lo pudo haber pedido, no era justo –si, es tal y como te lo imaginas cara rajada- Malfoy amplio más si se podía su descarada sonrisa –no voy a limpiar nada, ni mañana, ni nunca-

-¡eso es imposible!- saltó Ron molestó y a pesar de ser un poco oscuro, Draco podía jurar que había visto el rostro de Weasley enrojecer de rabia

-la profesora McGonagall dijo que nosotros limpiaríamos hoy y ustedes mañana, pero que todos cumpliríamos con un castigo- habló Hermione orgullosa con la decisión de la profesora de no ponerles un castigo en conjunto, aquello sería iniciar constantes peleas entre las dos cosas y más castigo todavía.

-pues Severus habló con McGonagall y como yo en ningún momento lance algún tipo de comida, pues no me pueden acusar de haber estado en aquella pelea idiota-

-¡pero tu le dijiste a Goyle que me lanzara puré!- estalló indignado Harry -¡yo te vi hablar con él!-

-¿es que acaso escuchaste lo que le dije, tienes tan buen oído Potter? O ¿usaste algún hechizo para mejorar tu audición? ¡Oh no, mejor todavía! ¿Leíste mis labios?- la fingida emoción de Malfoy molestó a los tres muchachos que lo observaron serio.

Draco Malfoy se abrió paso obligadamente entre los Gryffindor con una sonrisa en los labios –no es justo- alcanzó a escuchar de Weasley

-muchas cosas en esta vida no son justas comadreja- detuvo sus pasos y los miró por el rabillo del ojo –esto es para que entiendan que no importa que hagan, a quien venzan, siempre, óiganlo bien, siempre yo estaré por encima de ustedes-

Con la dignidad y el orgullo renovados Draco continuó su camino, con la barbilla levantada, la frente en alto, con pasos lentos disfrutando de las miradas de odio que seguramente le deberían estar mandando los Gryffindor y que en vez de incomodarlo lo hacían sentir bien. Demasiado bien.

+++--+++

Luego de dos horas limpiando Harry suspiró. Estiró el cuerpo y con sus amigos caminando a su lado continuó su camino, Ron continuaba molesto por el echo de que hubieran absuelto del castigo a Malfoy, Hermione por su parte estaba molesta pero también intrigado puesto que por la conversa acerca del castigo, Malfoy había logrado que olvidaran que estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en horas inadecuadas y Harry… Harry tan solo pensaba constantemente en lo que había escuchado esa tarde en el salón de pociones.

-nosotros nos vamos a hacer la ronda Harry, te vemos más tarde- el pelinegro asintió ante las palabras de Hermione y mientras los veía alejarse no pudo evitar volver a suspirar, estaba muy cansado. Una vez más la puerta de el salón de pociones se abrió y al igual que como en la tarde Harry se detuvo, sin embargo cuando diviso la imagen de Draco Malfoy saliendo del salón por impulso se escondió tras una de las paredes. Nunca había visto a Malfoy con el uniforme mal colocado y observarlo de aquella manera no le producía ninguna burla.

Draco inconciente de que era visto por aquellos ojos verdes arregló como pudo su camisa y se colocó el abrigo encima arreglando como podía su cabello que casi nunca se mostraba alborotado, miró de un lado a otro, tan solo por precaución y tomando un poco de aire en señal obvia de no mostrar nerviosismo o algo por el estilo se alejó entre los pasillos, seguramente a iniciar su ronda.

Harry salió de su escondite en cuanto vio salir a Severus Snape del mismo salón que hubiera salido Malfoy hace unos segundos, lo observó cerrar el salón y luego marcharse. Apoyó el cuerpo sobre la pared a su lado, tomo varias bocanadas de aire que parecían faltarle y levantó la mirada hacia el mismo lugar por donde hace unos segundos Malfoy había desaparecido. Una brisa recorrió su cuerpo. Y por primera vez en toda la noche Harry Potter percibió un frío que recorrió cada poro de su piel. Por alguna razón que no entendía su piel acababa de erizarse, el frío había calado tan dentro de su ser que lo sorprendió y por otra razón aún más extraña que no se podía explicar, su corazón… su corazón sentía frío también.

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**


	2. Si Parece Imposible Averigua

**Deseos de Cosas Imposibles**

**CAPITULO 2: **Si Parece Imposible, Averigua 

Acababa de decidir que no le importaba lo que pasara entre Snape y Malfoy, tampoco es como si le importara demasiado, para ser sinceros no podía importarle menos… pero… tan solo… solo por curiosidad esa mañana siguiente a su sorprendente y casi increíble descubrimiento de aquella para nada normal relación, Harry había tomado la importante decisión de hablar con Hermione, y preguntar que consecuencias acarrearía aquella situación profesor – alumno en Hogwarts, por supuesto claro sin dar nombres de por medio, aunque conociendo a la castaña de seguro lo abarrotaría de preguntas, pero si algo había aprendido Harry al tener como amiga a Granger, es a como esconder ciertos temas que no le convenía hablar.

Esa mañana cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado y le regaló una de sus habituales miradas matutinas de 'Piérdete Potter' Harry descubrió que el rubio estaba de buen humor, por lo general eran miradas más agresivas e iban acompañadas de palabras que desembocarían en una pelea absurda como cada vez que se veían. Ron a su lado sin dudarlo demasiado murmuró un 'Hurón idiota' y entonces Harry decidió que si, definitivamente no podía importarle menos a quien dejara el hurón meterse en su cama o ¿Era Snape quien lo dejaba meterse entre sus sábanas?

-¡Ahh!- agarró sus negros cabellos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, mala imagen mental. No había sido para nada agradable visualizar, aunque fuera imaginariamente, a Draco y Snape enredados entre sábanas, completamente desnudos. Bueno Malfoy no era precisamente una mala imagen mental, mucho más allá que lo odiara infinitamente, Harry debía reconocer que el rubio muy a su pesar se veía medianamente bien, pero ¿Snape? ¡Por amor a Merlín! Aquel profesor le había echo la vida prácticamente imposible desde que lo conoció, imaginarlo en una situación como aquella… ¡Hyugh!

-¿Harry?- giró discretamente para ver a Hermione quien al igual que toda la clase compartida entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw lo miraban extrañados -¿Estás bien?- Harry soltó lentamente su cabello y sonrió como pudo a su amiga y a Ron a su lado quien lo miraba con algo parecido al miedo y la preocupación, ya que al encontrarse a lado del pelinegro, había sido él quien había percibido de primera plana aquel grito de desesperación

-Si, no se preocupen… tan solo… recordé algo que no… olvídenlo-

-Compañero…- Ron siempre con aquel tono indescifrable que pocas veces usaba, colocó una mano sobre su hombro –Si no te sientes bien ¿No crees que sería mejor si regresas a los dormitorios?-

-No, estoy bien- regresó la mirada hacía la pizarra donde la profesora castaña solamente carraspeaba antes de tomar el mando y la atención de su clase, un poco consternada también con aquel grito repentino por parte del salvador del mundo mágico. Harry solo suspiró al saber que toda la atención volvía a ser para la profesora, no lo terminaba de entender ¿Por qué Malfoy se involucraría con alguien como Snape?

+++--+++

-¡Crabbe!- el grito de Draco se escuchó fuerte y alto pero sobre todo imponente a pesar de encontrarse a gran distancia -¡Bloquea!- un fuerte zumbido se dejó escuchar y Draco sonrió complacido al percatarse de que el muchacho había acatado de inmediato su orden, voló con rapidez tras la snitch y al sentir una vez más el aire golpeando su rostro de aquella manera sonrió, le encantaba aquello -¡Goyle esquiva!- no pudo evitar gritar aquello y en cuanto su cuerpo a toda velocidad, subido todavía sobre su escoba, pasó casi rozando a su amigo, suspiró aliviado.

Perdió la Snitch. El rostro de Malfoy figuró una mueca de disgusto en cuanto perdió de vista la Snitch dorada, se templó un poco en el aire mientras el resto de jugadores seguía a su ritmo, elevó la mirada y cuando vió a aquella snitch revolotear de un lado a otro sonrió, sin pensárselo demasiado se elevó con gran rapidez -¡Draco!- la voz de Theo llegó a sus oídos pero el rubio sabía muy bien que a esta altura no se detendría, no hasta acabar con esa Snitch entre sus dedos -¡Se acabó nuestro tiempo!-

-¡Los Gryffindor llegaron!-

No le importó la voz de Vincent anunciando la llegada de sus indudables rivales, a cambió de eso se elevó con más fuerza y estiró su brazo, alcanzó a escuchar, a pesar de la distancia la insoportable voz de Weasley diciendo algo así como 'No la atrapará, ve tú Harry' y aquello tan solo lo molestó se elevó todavía más y cuando la Snitch se movió hacía la izquierda, Draco sonrió, se movió a gran velocidad hacía la derecha y tal y como esperaba, la Snitch se movió intempestivamente hacía la derecha, por lo que a Draco no le costó mucho atraparla.

-¡Bien hecho Draco!- bajó lentamente mirando con arrogancia a los Gryffindor y sobre todo a aquel pelirrojo que lo miraba con rabia

-¿Decías Weasley?-

-Pura suerte- masculló el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, recordando por supuesto que a Malfoy lo habían excluido del castigo ¡Demonios! Como odia a ese hurón.

-Claro… e igual que es una suerte que tú estés en el equipo-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Si hay algo que apreciaba de sus peleas con Weasley, era lo rápido que se alteraba el muchacho, con un par de verdades y su rostro se volvía un tomate de la rabia –Solo digo la verdad-

-¡Hurón…!-

-No le hagas caso Ron- Harry se interpuso de inmediato y Draco sonrió todavía más

-Eso comadreja… obedece-

-Cállate Malfoy-

Draco miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le desagradaban, ni siquiera eran de un verde que valiera la pena apreciar –Mira cara rajada ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte a diario que a mi no me das ordenes?-

-¿Y es tan difícil para tu diminuto cerebro entender que nos dejes en paz, Malfoy?-

-Quién habla de diminutos cerebros- Draco se acercó amenazante –No eres precisamente un ejemplo de buen estudiante Potter-

Gryffindor y Slytherin se miraron continuamente, aquello estaba pasando a otro nivel y no dudaban que aquello acabaría mal –Eres tan insoportable Malfoy…-

-No es precisamente un placer verte Potter-

-Draco- aquella fría voz estremeció a Ron quien giró de inmediato para ver al imponente profesor de pociones caminar directamente hacia donde Harry y Malfoy se miraban fijamente como si fueran a atacarse mutuamente en cualquier momento.

-Profesor- el rubio no demoró en girar para ver al mayor y Harry indudablemente, tal y como se le venía haciendo costumbre arrugó el entrecejo

-¿Sucede algo Potter?- Snape notó la mirada fija de Potter sobre él, aquello no le gustó

-Nos toca entrenar y Malfoy y su equipo no hacen más que molestar-

-¿Tanto quieres entrenar Potter? Pues entonces ve- Malfoy soltó la Snitch en dirección a Harry, pero como era de esperarse esta se movió con rapidez hacía arriba, alejándose lo más que podía de cualquier jugador.

Harry ni siquiera miró la Snitch. Los Slytherin se marcharon detrás de Draco y Snape quienes conversaban quien sabe sobre que, pero entre la cantidad de jugadores y muchachos que entre risas y bromas se marchaban, Harry pudo divisar dificultosamente como Draco sonreía ante algo que al parecer le acababa de contar Snape, dudaba que fuera un chiste. Era una buena noticia. Tan buena que había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa al frío Príncipe de Slytherin.

+++--+++

-¿Te vas?- Nott miró con algo de sorpresa como Draco recogía un par de cosas, sin usar la varita, cosa que lo extraño aún más, aquello por supuesto sin contar con que el rubio sonreía resplandecientemente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía sonreír

-Un par de días, no perderé mucho. Después de todo apenas empezó el ciclo escolar- Draco suspiró un tanto agitado y se sentó sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, evitando que aquella sonrisa lo acompañara hasta salir de Hogwarts.

-Snape te ayudó ¿Verdad?- Draco abrió los ojos, Theo es demasiado deductivo de vez en cuando –No lo entiendo- el pelinegro caminó con tranquilidad dentro de la habitación, intentando, aunque resulte imposible, restarle importancia al asunto –Lo odia y sin embargo te ayuda-

-No lo odia-

-De acuerdo…- Theodore Nott se sentó con tranquilidad y con una confianza que solo él y unos cuantos Slytherin más profesaban con Draco –Entonces eso me hace llegar a la conclusión de que Snape odia a todo el mundo- sonrió en cuanto vió a Malfoy dispuesto a replicar –Excepto a ti-

Draco no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa y suspiró, cansadamente. Por un momento recordó su vida un par de años atrás y el notar que no era exactamente el mismo, de algún modo no lo disgustó, no es como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera vuelto un altruista, pero es inevitable no madurar, aunque a él le haya tocado a la fuerza.

-Como sea… Me van a hacer falta, ustedes y sus tonterías-

+++--+++

-No me interesa si se fracturó o no, yo lo que necesito saber es si perdí o no mis galeones- Harry sonrió en cuanto vió a su pelirrojo amigo discutir con Seamus a vivas voces, como siempre lo hacían ese par, giró despreocupadamente con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero cuando visualizó a Draco Malfoy con un par de maletas levitando a su alrededor, cualquier expresión en su rostro, desapareció.

-¿Nos escuchas Harry?- Snape se encontraba junto a Malfoy, hablando bajamente por la distancia que había entre ambos ¿Malfoy dejaría de estudiar?

-¡Harry!- reaccionó inesperadamente ante el grito de Ron e intentando no sonar tan tonto, sonrió abiertamente -¿Qué te pasa compañero?-

-Solo me distraje por un segundo-

Seamus y Ron volvieron a su conversación, despreocupadamente, igual que antes, como si nada, sin embargo… Harry no pudo evitar girar discretamente hacia la derecha, intentando mirar disimuladamente hacía el mismo lugar por el que Malfoy y Snape hubieran desaparecido.

+++--+++

Harry ha llegado a la conclusión de que se está volviendo completamente loco. Por que no puede ser normal, ni mucho menos sano pasársela pensando en Draco Malfoy, cada cosa, cada pasillo, cada gesto, cada cosa le recuerda alguna pelea, o algún momento que hubiera tenido el infortunio de compartir con el rubio de ojos grises, justo ayer caminaba con sus amigos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para conversar un rato, una simple, común y corriente salida, eran apenas unos metros y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el pasto verde y se encontró semi rodeado por aquellos árboles, ¡Oh Sorpresa! Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de primer año cuando los hubieran castigados a sus amigos y a Malfoy, escasos segundos que no tuvieron ninguna importancia, que no significaron nada, donde no hubo más que un monologo pretencioso por parte de Malfoy, quejas y más quejas. Defectos de Malfoy que Harry inadecuadamente extrañaba.

Apenas habían pasado tres días, los mejores para Ron obviamente por su inmensa sonrisa y el gran buen humor que había demostrado en el transcurso de días, y por supuesto por que se la pasaba gritando: '¡Esta es la mejor temporada del año, días sin Malfoy!' por un momento, cabe recalcar, pensó que Snape también se ausentaría, pero el verlo al día siguiente dando sus clases como si nada, indudablemente despistaron a Harry, por supuesto que primero pensó que se trataba de una Poción Multijugos, minutos más tarde descarto la idea en cuanto Snape lo hubiera castigado y desvalorizado como ya era costumbre. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría imitar de esa manera a Snape.

En conclusión, su vida actualmente era algo extraño, movió el puré de su plato con el tenedor e intentó despejarse por unos minutos, intentando olvidar el problema, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se esforzaba tanto en ignorar sus recuerdos ambivalentes, que terminaba dándose cuenta de que no podía olvidar algo por lo que se concentraba tanto en ignorar ¡Demonios! Ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, haciendo o diciendo. Lanzó con fuerza el tenedor sobre su plato y bufó con molestia. Solo algo era seguro. Detestaba, con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Harry?- intentó calmarse y con el ánimo un tanto renovado giró su cabeza para poder ver a Hermione, quien sentada en frente lo miraba extrañada -¿Estás bien?-

-Solo un poco estresado Mione, no te preocupes-

-Pues que raro- comentó la muchacha con aquella duda rondándole en la cabeza todavía

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que desde hace un par de días te la pasas viendo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, como si esperaras que alguien entrara-

Harry abrió en sobre manera sus ojos, eso de seguro lo había estado haciendo inconcientemente y de cierta forma le preocupó no solo el hecho de que no se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, sino del por que lo estaba haciendo –No me he dado cuenta- lo mejor, es restarle importancia al asunto y espera que Hermione lo comprenda así –Pero te aseguro que no es algo importante, por cierto Mione quería hablar contigo sobre algo un poco… delicado-

-¿Estas bien? Acaso la cic…-

-No- cortó de inmediato Harry, sonrió tranquilamente y la miró esperando que con aquella expresión su amiga entendiera que no se trataba de problemas del pasado, que él prefería dejar donde se encontraban –Pero es importante, más bien solo es una duda. No tienes que preocuparte-

-Ah ya entiendo- Hermione bebió con tranquilidad un poco de jugo, aprovechando que todos se encontraban conversando con tanta tranquilidad los unos con los otros, que no les prestaban atención a ellos –Se trata de los casos de suposición o seguramente me vas a contar la historia de algún amigo, que yo no conozco pero que tú necesitas aconsejar. Lo cual sería verdaderamente raro puesto que tú y yo sabemos que todos tus amigos son mis amigos también ya que en el mundo muggle no te relacionabas mucho que digamos-

-¿Eh?- Harry enarcó una ceja confundido, muy confundido con la parola que su amiga le acaba de lanzar y no puede sino suspirar, por lo que Hermione tan solo sonríe satisfecha con saber que su amigo aún es transparente ante ella

-Esta bien Harry nos vemos en la biblioteca después del almuerzo ¿Te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto- solo entonces Potter se siente completamente aliviado, por lo menos una parte de la charla con su amiga ha entendido.

-¡Y aquí tenemos al mismísimo Harry Potter!- Seamus pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y con un aire a reportero se acerca a él sonriente ante la mirada de sus amigos, quienes obviamente se divierten jugando a quien sabe que, Harry estaba más ocupado hace unos segundos intentando descifrar la frase de Hermione –Dígame que opina acerca de la maravillosa ausencia de Draco Malfoy-

-¡Y sea sincero por favor!- escucha la voz de Ron, quien junto a Neville y otros de sus amigos le sonríe abiertamente y por lo menos ante sus amigos decide bromear un rato

-¿Su ausencia? ¿Es que ha faltado? Ni me he dado cuenta- y no les toma más que unos segundos, para que una parte de la mesa Gryffindor estalle en risas.

+++--+++

-Bien… ¿De que querías que habláramos?- Hermione cierra el libro que hasta unos segundos leía y Harry no puede sino suspirar y tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Bueno antes que nada, quiero que quede claro que tan solo es algo que me entro la curiosidad por saber y nada más. No hay forma de que sea real ni nada de eso, pero pensé que tu serías la persona adecuada para responderme puesto que…-

-Harry, esta bien, no preguntaré nada- el aire algo resignado que le brinda Hermione en estos momentos logra llenar de confianza a Harry

-De acuerdo… verás yo quería saber ¿Qué pasaría si dado el caso un profesor se involucrara con un alumno dentro de Hogwarts?- un silencio extraño se formo, y eso incomodo demasiado y Harry lo sabía por que el hecho de que Hermione en frente suyo no mostrara ningún rastro de expresión en su rostro. Lo atemorizaba.

-¡Por Merlín!- Hermione no reparo en ver si habían o no más personas dentro de la biblioteca y se levantó de su asiento -¡Harry James Potter! ¿Con que profesor de Hogwarts te piensas o has involucrado?-

-Por favor Herm… guarda silencio- Harry mueve las manos esperando que su amiga entienda el mensaje y vuelva a sentarse –No se trata de mi- los ojos de la castaña se posan en los suyos fijamente, y por un segundo Harry se plantea seriamente si su amiga tiene la facultad de leer mentes.

-No, no eres tú- deduce después de unos segundos Hermione, suspirando aliviada, con una mano en el pecho –Tus ojos no me engañan, pero ¿De quien se trata?-

-Herm dijiste que no…-

-Si, si lo sé- Hermione no puede evitar pasar una mano por sus alborotados cabellos –Bien, pues no sé si se habrá dado el caso antes aquí, pero imagino que se aplicaran las mismas reglas que en el mundo muggle, después de todo, estamos hablando de varios puntos similares-

-Y eso significa ¿Qué?-

-Que esta obviamente prohibido, especialmente si es dentro de Hogwarts ¿O por que crees que lo mantienen en secreto?- Harry la mira anonadado

-¿Cómo sabes que lo mantienen en secreto?-

-Entonces lo mantienen en secreto- Hermione lleva una mano a su quijada –Me pregunto… ¿De quienes se tratara?-

Le acaba de sacar información, Hermione Granger le acaba de sonsacar información de la manera más descarada que puede existir y Harry se siente sobre todo como un estúpido, pero no piensa permitir que Hermione se salga con la suya -¡Herm!- la muchacha le sonríe culpable –Como sea… ¿Y si los descubrieran?-

-Pues sencillo, eso acarrearía muchos problemas para ambos, para el profesor con los padres del estudiante, para el estudiante por los demás muchachos, y sin sonar exagerada puede que incluso la expulsión y despido-

Harry asiente captando la información y procesándola con cuidado, por alguna razón aquello le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca, y por alguna razón mucho más extraña todavía, su preocupación ahora no es la ausencia o no de Malfoy, sino el saber por que la noche que vio a Malfoy salir de la oficina de Snape causó tantos estragos en su interior, y se recrimina, mentalmente, pero se recrimina. Por que no sale de una, para entrar en otra.

+++--+++

-Entonces… ¿No lo ha visto?-

-Lo siento- la mujer se levanta elegantemente de su asiento, con la mirada un tanto apenada, un tanto triste y posa una de sus delicadas manos sobre el rubio cabello del joven junto a ella –No he sabido de él desde hace varios meses cuando dijo que deseaba estar solo y pasar un tiempo con sus abuelos-

-¿Y fue para allá?-

-Mi madre dijo que estuvo un tiempo, sin embargo se marchó un par de semanas después-

-Lo entiendo- Draco se levantó con cuidado de su asiento –Muchas gracias por su tiempo- sonrió levemente y vió como la mujer asentía con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios

-Si deseas te puedo acompañar a la puerta-

-No es necesario, conozco muy bien esta casa- toma su capa y la coloca con cuidado sobre sus hombros, sin la intención de viajar por medio de polvos –Solía venir casi todos los veranos-

-Y puedes seguir haciéndolo. Tú, Theodore, Pansy, en fin todos ustedes serán siempre bienvenidos-

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco- Draco camino con tranquilidad hacia la salida de esa amplia sala –Pero no regresaré hasta encontrarlo-

-Draco- la voz triste de aquella mujer que antaño le hubiera regalado infinitas sonrisas y muestras de afectos lo hizo detenerse, no se tomó la molestia de girar, por que suponía que no lo miraba seguramente sus ojos claros se encontraban posados en el piso –Acabamos de pasar por una gran guerra ¿Eres conciente de eso?-

-Lo soy-

-Por favor Draco- un sollozo por parte de la castaña lo hizo girar casi sin pensarlo –No te aferres demasiado a él, puede que no haya podido soportar todo esto. Quizás y él este…-

-¡No!- los ojos de Draco la miraron intensamente y sus puños enrojecieron por la fuerza con la que eran cerrados –Lo siento no quise levantar la voz, pero yo lo sé. Él está vivo. No es débil-

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa así- Draco sonrió ligeramente pero lo hizo y si decir algo más, salió de aquella enorme residencia, dispuesto a caminar por un largo rato.

+++--+++

Harry adora la soledad, puede olvidarse de todo y dejar que el tiempo transcurra como si nada, algo alejado de todos se ha recostado en el césped y con las brazos tras su cabeza se ha permitido relajarse y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el viento lo refresque de vez en cuando y sonriendo tranquilamente al ser conciente de que Malfoy no ha rondando en su cabeza desde que se ha sentado en el césped. Unos pasos a lo lejos lo alertan, pero al reconocer las voces que se acercan, sonríe mucho más relajado de lo que se ha mostrado estos últimos cuatro días, su plática con Hermione el día anterior de cierta forma lo ayudó.

-¿Y ahora que sucede? Estos días has estado de muy buen humor- Hermione y Ron se sientan junto a él, Ron por supuesto cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo arrugado

-Ha visto a Malfoy entrar, parece que ya regresó por que entró con varias maletas- Harry sabe que no debe mostrar signos de sorpresa, por que Hermione es demasiado astuta, sin embargo no entiende el por que debe sorprenderse, el que Malfoy haya regresado, se supone, no debe importarle

-Y de paso el muy maldito se da el lujo de regresar enojado, habiendo tenido tres días de libertad fuera de Hogwarts y las tareas-

-Parece que está de mal humor, pero el que haya faltado tres días no quiere decir que se haya ido de vacaciones precisamente Ronald- el pelirrojo bufa con hastió mientras Hermione habla de algo que Harry ya no alcanza a escuchar, ahora sus pensamientos se encierran en la actitud tan extraña que últimamente Draco Malfoy está adoptando.

+++--+++

-¿No vas a comer?- Pansy junto a Malfoy mira al rubio con enojo, y las facciones de su joven rostro se distorsionan más al ver la negación por parte del rubio

-No tengo apetito-

-No te portes como un niño mimado Draco-

-Y tú no te portes como mi madre Pansy, por que no lo eres- Draco se levanta bruscamente de su asiento dejando la servilleta sobre su asiento y sin molestarse en ver la expresión un tanto desolada de su amiga.

Theodore suspira y se levanta con tranquilidad de su asiento, sin mirar a nadie y mucho menos a Pansy quien de seguro le esquivará la mirada, seguramente al sentirse avergonzada, Draco volvió en la mañana cerca de las diez de la mañana y desde entonces ha estado enojado, autista con todo el mundo. Pero el haber tratado de esa manera a Pansy definitivamente ha rebasado el límite. Lo ve caminando por los pasillos, por ahora desolados debido a la hora del almuerzo. Lo toma del hombro y lo hace girar con brusquedad hasta que la espalda del muchacho choca contra la pared.

-¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un verdadero idiota?- lo enfrenta directamente, sin el menor problema y cuando los ojos de Draco lo miran desafiantes sabe que el rubio aún está esquivo

-Les pedí que aunque sea hoy me dejaran en paz, no quiero descargar mi furia en nadie y…-

-¡Pansy no ha tenido la culpa!- estalla directamente, acallando por completo al Príncipe Slytherin –Ella solo ha querido ayudarte, no tenías derecho a tratarla de esa manera-

Draco ahora lo mira un tanto pasivo y sin mencionar palabra alguna se suelta del agarre, Theo no puede hacer más que mirarlo alejarse, pero justo antes de que el rubio gire en una esquina su voz hace eco entre los pasillos –Discúlpame con Pansy- y ante aquello Theodore Nott no puede evitar sonreír ligera pero sinceramente.

+++--+++

Las clases de pociones son de Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Sencillamente por que para nadie es un secreto la pasión que el heredero de Lucius Malfoy muestra por esta materia y por que teniendo como padrino al famoso Severus Snape, no es de sorprenderse cuando Malfoy muestra sus conocimientos y habilidades casi innatas, casi hasta el punto de superar en conocimientos a Hermione Granger, lo cual indudablemente es todo un gusto para todos los pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Sin embargo el día de hoy, Draco Malfoy es un alumno más, de aquellos que tan solo escucha y que no sabe como adelantar el tiempo para salir de ahí.

Y Harry lo ha notado.

Desde el almuerzo cuando el rubio hubiera llamado la atención levantándose del comedor, Potter no lo ha mirado en ningún momento durante la clase de pociones, pero la falta de participación de Malfoy cuando Snape hace alguna pregunta y Hermione es la única que levanta la mano, le han hecho ver a Harry lo extraño que está hoy el rubio. Y aunque se ha repetido mil veces que no debe prestarle tanta atención a alguien que no se lo merece, al parecer no ha servido de mucho.

-No olviden la investigación- y como costumbre apenas Snape da el anuncio del final de su hora, todos los estudiantes intentan salir lo más pronto posible de aquel casi oscuro salón. Ve a Draco levantarse con tranquilidad mientras sus amigos tras él conversan amenamente, marcando cierta distancia, que Harry está seguro, ha sido el mismo Malfoy quien ha marcado. Casi intuitivamente regresa su mirada hacia delante y de reojo ve como Snape mira seriamente, casi enojado a Malfoy. Lo observa hasta que abandona el salón. Y Harry piensa que Snape debería ser más discreto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Potter?- Harry despierta de sus pensamientos un poco asustado y al notar que apenas quedan unos cuantos alumnos en el salón, niega de inmediato, después de todo él es de los primeros en salir, claro cuando Severus Snape no lo ha castigado antes. Y sin demorar demasiado abandona el salón.

+++--+++

-¡Atrápalo Harry!- el grito de Ron lo pone en alerta y apenas ve la bola de papel a la cual le han puesto un hechizo para que tenga cierto nivel de peso volar hacia él, retrocede un poco y la atrapa con sus manos sonriente igual que sus amigos, luego de pociones tienen el día libre por lo que aburridos decidieron salir un rato y uno de los chicos de Gryffindor propuso jugar un rato a algo parecido al Quiddwitch, solo que lo único que tenían que hacer era pasarse el balón de mano en mano y luchar por obtenerlo. No parecía tan difícil después de todo, y los divertía que era el objetivo.

La pesada bola de papel no demora demasiado en sus manos y por defecto se la lanza con fuerza a Dean quien al verse acorralado se la regresa -¡Esta más segura en tus manos Harry!- el lanzamiento del muchacho es mucho más fuerte que el suyo y percatándose de eso Harry no hace más que retroceder velozmente sin fijarse en lo mucho que se alejaba de sus amigos, pero cuando sus pies tropiezan con algo en el piso, su cuerpo pierde equilibrio y cae estrepitosamente sobre algo que no tarda en quejarse. Por deducción propia Harry descubre que no es un algo, es un alguien.

-¡Pero… ¿Qué demonios?!- la voz ahogada de Malfoy le hace entender de inmediato a Potter que ha caído sobre el estómago del Slytherin y seguramente, en serio lo ha lastimado -¡¿Acaso estás demente, Imbécil?!- no demora mucho sobre el cuerpo de Draco y se levanta con algo de torpeza, debido a lo rápido de su caída y el empujón sin consideración que ha tenido Malfoy con él

-No ha sido mi culpa ¿Quién te manda a…?-

-¡¿A que?! A estar como una persona normal descansando- Malfoy no demora en levantarse para mirarlo directamente a los ojos -Eres verdaderamente un estorbo Potter-

-Mira Malfoy, no ha sido intencionalmente-

Harry mira hacia atrás en cuanto escucha los pasos de sus amigos quienes se acercan probablemente para ver como se encuentra –Harry ¿Dónde estás?- un pequeño sonido de la tela moviéndose lo alerta, pero tan solo alcanza a ver como Malfoy pone en alto su varita

-¡Expelliarmus!- su cuerpo sale volando varios metros lejos y Harry sabe que ha cometido un error, bajar la guardia frente a Malfoy siempre es un error –Haber si aprendes a ser menos idiota, Cara rajada-

-Cobarde- musita con enfado Potter al verlo alejarse, con paso lento, pero alejarse finalmente de seguro a causa de que sus amigos no tardaran en llegar

-Harry ¿Qué te pasó?- Ron y los demás no tardan en rodearlo, por lo que empieza a ponerse en pie

-Nada, solo tropecé- Harry no sabe muy bien por que le ha ocultado la verdad a sus amigos, tan solo sabe que su sangre está hirviendo de la rabia, por que Draco Malfoy no es más que un estúpido intolerable.

+++--+++

#_Esta obviamente prohibido…_#

Harry se ha deshecho de sus amigos y ahora camina por los pasillos con el paso un tanto acelerado, pero sobre todo muy enojado todavía, y él no está dispuesto a tener que guardarle el secreto a ningún imbécil descarado que ni siquiera se sabe cuidar su propia espalda, claro que Malfoy en ningún momento le ha pedido que guarde el secreto y seguramente si se entera de que él está al tanto de todo probablemente lo enfrente diciendo que no le importa si habla o no. Después de todo Malfoy es el ser mas egoísta y descarado que conoce.

#_Eso acarrearía muchos problemas para ambos…_#

Se detiene un momento ya no tan seguro como antes de hablar con McGonagall para que aconseje a Malfoy, claro está que al principio Harry no iba con la intención de ayudar a alguien, más bien iba con la firme idea de vengarse del estúpido Malfoy y soltar la verdad descuidadamente. Pero algo en su interior no se lo permite. Maldito corazón Gryffindor, aunque ¿También tiene una parte Slytherin, no?

#_Y sin sonar exagerada puede que incluso la expulsión…_#

Suspira resignado. Él no es así después de todo, sin embargo y aunque es conciente de que si fuera Malfoy quien tuviera un secreto suyo en sus manos no dudaría en contarlo y divulgarlo, tal y como lo hizo cuando estaban en primero. Potter comienza a caminar en dirección contraria, preguntándose seriamente si es tan idiota como tantas veces le ha gritado Malfoy.

+++--+++

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Padrino- Harry detiene sus pasos abruptamente al reconocer aquella voz, la agitada voz de Malfoy, jamás hasta ahora había escuchado la voz de aquel muchacho con ese tono y menos enfrentándose tan desafiantemente a Severus Snape

-No, eres tu quien no sabe lo que está diciendo- abre los ojos con sorpresa en cuanto ve como Snape agarra del hombro a Malfoy, fuertemente, pero a diferencia de cómo se comportaría normalmente el rubio, Draco tan solo levanta la barbilla en un gesto desafiante -¿Qué está pasando contigo Draco?-

-Absolutamente nada- Draco se suelta del agarre, y Harry sabe que no debe estar ahí y menos cuando aparentemente están teniendo una pelea –Y ya déjame en paz, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a salir de Hogwarts pero eso no te da derecho a opinar sobre si lo que hago esta bien o mal-

-En estos momentos solo deberías concentrarte en tus estudios, por Narcisa, por…-

-¡Ya basta! Mis salidas no afectarán mis estudios-

-Si vas a tener esta actitud irascible cada vez que vuelvas sin nada en las manos me veré en la obligación de quitarte mi ayuda Draco-

-Sabes perfectamente que la paciencia no ha sido una de mis virtudes-

-Entonces no sigas con esto-

-Debo-

-No, no tienes ninguna obligación Draco- el rubio se quita bruscamente la mano de Severus que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba sobre sus hombros

-¿Y que sabes tú?- esta vez la voz de Malfoy vuelve a sonar como siempre, siseante, llena de veneno dispuesto a destruir a quien sea tan solo con un par de palabras –Si ni siquiera puedes entender lo que quiero-

-¿Y que es lo quieres Draco? ¿Encontrarlo? ¿Has pensado que sucedería sino quiere ser encontrado?- Snape posa un mano en su propia frente y suspira –Sinceramente no te reconozco-

-Creí que me apoyarías-

-No sino dejas de comportarte como un niñito caprichoso. Eres un Slytherin-

-Precisamente, esto también tiene que ver con ser un Slytherin-

-Deja de decir tonterías-

-No son tonterías-

-Reacciona de una vez Draco, te estás comportando como un…-

-Un ¿Qué?- Draco miró a Snape fijamente, gesticulando muy bien cada palabra -No me insultes padrino, sabes perfectamente que odio que me compares con los de otras casas-

-Jamás lo he hecho. Solo me preocupo por ti-

-No necesito que lo hagas. No eres mi padre- y lo que Harry pensó jamás presenciar, sucedió. Un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en el pasillo. Snape todavía con la mano levantada no miraba a Draco y el rubio todavía con el rostro girado hacía un lado mantenía una expresión incrédula en el rostro. Harry estaba seguro que era la primera vez que Severus Snape lo abofeteaba

-Sé que no lo soy Draco- la voz pastosa de Snape rompió el silencio -Y en ningún momento he pretendido serlo- Severus bajó la mano lentamente y sin volver a mirar a Draco comenzó alejarse. Harry nunca había visto a Snape perder la calma. No de esa manera -Solo intento evitar que te hagas más daño-

Y después de aquello Snape desapareció, Potter no entendió muy bien por que, pero continuó observando a Draco quien poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar, lo vió posar lentamente una mano en su roja mejilla, incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido y después de eso, con esa misma mano, pero esta vez cerrada, golpear con fuerza la pared, con el entrecejo arrugado y mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry entonces agachó la cabeza sintiendo una extraña empatía que no lograba comprender.

-¡Harry!- la voz de Ron lo hizo girar de inmediato mientras lo veía acercarse a paso lento hacía él y aunque sabía que la inoportuna aparición de Ron lo había delatado con Malfoy, por lo estridente de su grito, lo único que realmente le importaba en este momento era que Ron no viera en ese estado a Malfoy -¿Qué haces por aquí?- Harry sabía que el pasillo que se encontraba al dar la vuelta dirigía la biblioteca y por los libros que el pelirrojo llevaba en sus manos, supo que extrañamente Ron había tomado la iniciativa de estudiar. Y sintiéndose levemente culpable por interrumpir esos exabruptos estudiosos de su mejor amigo que rara vez tenía, suspiró.

-Nada en especial. Por cierto Hermione te estaba buscando- Harry pudo apreciar de inmediato como el rostro de su amigo se sorprendía –Dijo que era importante, está en la sala común. Así que yo que tú me apresuraría, tú sabes como se pone a veces-

-Si, tienes razón. Y así aprovecharé para que me explique la tarea de Herbología- Harry asintió y en cuanto Ron estuvo fuera de su campo visual no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer ahí, Cara rajada?- la voz de Malfoy indudablemente lo asaltó por sorpresa, y con paso tranquilo giró en la pequeña esquina que lo había ocultado aquellos minutos

-No era mi intención…-

-Nunca es tú intención idiota- Malfoy giró bruscamente y posó sus ojos enojados sobre los suyos –No tenías ningún derecho a escucharnos y mucho menos a presenciar cuando Severus…- Harry sabia que lo que los ojos de Draco reflejaban era dolor, pero podía apostar cualquier cosa a que ese dolor no era producto de la bofetada, su dolor era interior, y su frase a medias no hacía más que demostrarlo.

-Malfoy yo…-

-No importa- Draco se irguió de inmediato –Donde abras la boca cara rajada, juro que te haré la vida imposible, incluso mucho más de lo que me he dedicado a hacértela hasta ahora- Harry en ese momento sonrió, no por las palabras sino por que en definitiva Malfoy no podía dejar de ser Malfoy en ningún momento, y aquello lo hizo sentir extrañamente aliviado –Que te quede claro que para mi sigues siendo el mismo niño idiota, torpe y sin nada de gracia de primer año. Así que mis palabras van en serio-

-¿Me estas amenazando Malfoy?- aquel tono burlón que se le escapó de los labios, no pudo evitarlo

-Yo no amenazo Potter, yo te advierto de lo que se te puede avecinar- y las palabras siseantes volvieron –Las amenazas son para gente sin poder y por sino te has dado cuenta no me cuesta nada incordiarte todavía más- Malfoy caminó pasando a su lado y por supuesto empujándolo con el hombro, reafirmando de esa manera su advertencia.

-De todas formas…- habló de inmediato antes de que el rubio se alejara de su campo auditivo –No pensaba decir algo-

-Más te vale- Draco reanudó el paso sin siquiera volver a mirarlo

-Por cierto Malfoy- Harry sonrió aunque era conciente de que Draco no lo miraba –De nada y que te quede claro que no pienso ayudarte otra vez. No lo mereces-

-Di lo que te de la gana, Idiota- Malfoy se alejó agitando su brazo, en una clara demostración de lo poco que le importaban sus palabras. Sin embargo Harry ha diferencia de la vez anterior se sentía relativamente feliz.

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_Mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado sumamente ocupada en estos días. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews. _


End file.
